F ing Jail
by ForMyLove-LoveIsLove
Summary: Naruto is in jail for a crime that never happened and know one believes him. Now he must deal with the Bijuus, Jinchuurikis, Sound, and all the other gangs there and somehow survive until the end of his sentence. YAOI


**Message from Kori**  
>New story, so what? Sue me! Okay, don't sue me! ...Unless you want this penny I found on the ground some time ago. Sueing me ain't worth it! This came to me as I was in deep slumber... and due to listening to that song about date rape... you know, the one that says "that's when things got out of control!"?<br>Anyways... BE WARNED! LOTS OF UKE!NARU YAOI/rape! ...and some other pairings but MOSTLY UKE!NARU YAOI/rape! This is a AU fic (cuz I find those easier... somewhat...) Main Pairing is unknown... I think that's all you need to know for now... no yaoi in the first chappie, sorry... at least this fic has some kind of plot... i think...

Disclaimer: no own! need i say more

_blah blah blah_ = flashback  
>"<em>blah blah blah<em>" = thoughts/flashback dialogue  
>"blah blah blah" = dialogue<br>**ChapterTitle! EMPTY SPACE! ChapterTitle!** = break

F-ing Jail  
>Chapter 1<br>That's When Things Got Out of Control

"_What the #!*% do you think you're doing to my daughter?"_

"_Keep your daughter away from me!"_

"_I turn my back for one second and this is what you do? You disgust me!"_

"_Father, no! Please don't hurt him!"_

"_Stay out of this! I'll deal with you later!"_

**That'sWhenThingsGotOutOfControl! EMPTY SPACE! That'sWhenThingsGotOutOfControl!**

"_I'm innocent! Innocent! I'm innocent!" the blonde cried to the people, who all stared at him with hate and disgust. Blue eyes frantically searched the brown chaotic room for his last ally. "Sakura! Please believe me! I'm innocent! Please! Tell them I'm innocent!"_

"_I'm sorry," the pink haired girl cried, shaking her head, "There's nothing more I can do for you" Tears rolled down her fine cheeks and onto the floor. Green eyes watched her blonde friend be taken away from her. He screamed for justice, innocence, freedom, and truth but they all fell on deaf ears. The bright future that lies ahead was now shattered beyond repair and the once cheerful and innocent soul taken apart until it was nothing more but a sweet memory in a far distant dream. There was nothing she could do._

"_It's too late and we are powerless"_

**That'sWhenThingsGotOutOfControl! EMPTY SPACE! That'sWhenThingsGotOutOfControl!**

"Here ya go now, boy," the guard said, "This's where you'll be stayin' 'til they deci' to let ya out. As I always tell th' oth'r guys 'round here, ya'll get outta here fast'r if ya'll just behav' and do as ya'r told" (Translation in case you don't understand: "Here you go now, boy. This is where you'll be staying until they decide to let you out. As I always tell the other guys around here, you all will get out of here faster if you all just behave and do as you are told") The guard had dull brown hair with uncaring eyes. He had long, thin stick coming out of his mouth, barely moving as he talked. The short blonde boy nodded as he entered the cell and the cage door slammed and locked behind him. The guard left to continue his duty. The cell wasn't dirty but it wasn't clean either. It contained two beds, a window with metal bars, and a toilet.

"What's a sharp young lad like you doing in a dump like this?" a man on the bed to his left asked. His red-orange hair shot all over the place like wild fire and his dangerous golden eyes looked as if they could pierce even the deepest part of his soul and read him like a book. His fine and smooth pale skin looked tempting to touch to those who wanted to know if it'll actually feel like the finest silk they'll ever touch.

"I'm innocent," the boy replied, shaking his head, "I'm innocent" The man laughed.

"Yeah, you and everyone else here!" The blonde looked down at his feet.

"But unlike everyone else here, I'm actually telling the truth," he whispered. The man raised a fine eyebrow before speaking again.

"What are you in here for?"

"They believe I… but she… she's the one who came at me. I didn't want to… and her father came…"

"Rape?" The boy nodded.

"With a minor"

The man laughed, causing the blonde to stare at him in disbelief.

"What's so funny?" he angrily asked.

"You're in here for rape with a minor? But look like a minor yourself! Man, the system's gotten worse!" the man laughed. The younger male blushed and muttered, "I'm only eighteen!"

He kicked at the man's bed, which immediately stopped his laughter and he stared at the young boy with wide eyes. The boy didn't care as he sat on the unoccupied bed with his arms crossed, bent on not looking at the man.

"Aw! Does my darling little cellmate have height issues?" the red head mocked.

"Shut up!" the boy growled, "It's already bad enough that stupid Kyuubi guy is the main cause of why I'm in here and I don't need a guy like you to make things worse!"

The man quickly frowned.

"Kyuubi?" he curiously asked, "What does Kyuubi have to do with this?" The boy glanced at the man from the corner of his eye and laying down, he calmly explained.

"When I was born, Kyuubi killed my parents. He let me live for some reason. Maybe he didn't have time to kill me; maybe he wanted me alive for some sick plan of his. I don't know! The police kept telling me that I was his target, that he only came for me. Then the rumors came along, saying that he raped my mother and that I was his monster child and that he wanted his child back to raise me like the monster he is. Everyone started believing these rumors and no one wanted me. I hated them for that. Every time I did something wrong, they would say how I was becoming so much like Kyuubi. I didn't want to believe that Kyuubi was my father but…" He tried to hold back the tears in his eye and faked a smile, "I don't know why I'm telling you this much, especially since I just met you!"

"What would you do if you met Kyuubi?" the man asked, his voice serious. The blonde blinked then solemnly answered.

"I don't know actually. A part of me wishes he's dead so I wouldn't have to meet him. So that he'll be a forgotten piece of history. Another part of me wants to kill him for making my life a living #!*% but there's that part of me that wants to know why he did what he did, why he let me live. I want him to say that he's not my father that he never was and never will be."

The man pondered on this answer for a while before honestly stating.

"I wouldn't mind having you as a son, Naruto"

**Random Comments from the Authoress That People Might Not Read Anyways:**  
>OMG! Did you guys see that coming? I bet you all didn't see that-! ... What? ... You did? ... You saw that coming? ... Dam!<br>Yaoi next chappie! Hurray! I was on a roll with this chapter! but I think i'm losing it on the next chapter. Dam!  
>I wonder if anyone could guess who the guard, the daughter, and the daughter's father is... Cookie and Pockie for each you guess correctly! (Hint for daughter and father: daughter's younger than Naruto in canon, father is alive in canon, they are father and daughter in canon, live in Konoha)<br>I'll write the next chappie and put it up... eventually...


End file.
